This proposal is a description of a comprehensive Arthritis Center designed to meet the needs of a target population of over 4 million people (Northeast Ohio Arthritis Center). Two medical schools, Case Western Reserve University, (CWRU) and the recently established Northeast Ohio Universities College of Medicine (NEOUCOM) will combine and coordinate resources for this Center's activities, in association with community hospitals already affiliated with these academic institutions. Core personnel and facilities include ongoing recognized arthritis units at University Hospitals and Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital, and the resource component of NEOUCOM. Executive and Advisory Committees will guide and evaluate Center programming. Center activities will include coordinated programs in education, clinical and basic research, and community outreach programs. Support units include departments/divisions of Research in Medical Education, Family Medicine, Community Health, Biometry, Health Sciences Communications, Clinical Research Center and Schools of Nursing and Physical Therapy/Occupational Therapy. Evaluation, community input and expansion programs are major program considerations. Overall objectives include: a) education of health professionals, patients, families and general public; b) coordination of clinical basic research efforts; c) studies in prototypes of improved patient care; and d) optimalization of community involvement in arthritis programs. Specific Center activities include curriculum development at a new participating School of Medicine, education linkage programs with Family Medicine, development and definition of educational skills for educators, innovative uses of audio-visual techniques, rheumatology outreach programs for an urban underserved population community liaison linkage, and expanded ongoing research. This Center comprised of already affiliated personnel and institutions provides a strong foundation for ongoing and projected Center activities.